One Night Stand
by wolfgurl21
Summary: Its Bella's first week of college, and she sleeps with Edward in her drunken haze.Three weeks later she's now seeing Embry, but what happens when she's stuck in a hotel room with her one night stand and her soon to be boy friend playing truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight but I do own Jade...Ha Ha**

**Yea, here's my new story and I promise to finish it as soon as possible,I want to finish Rockstar but I could use some help!!!I need a story starts out fast but you'll see where I'm going eventually. Here goes chapter1 :)**

* * *

BPOV

Beep. Beep. Beep. " It's a beautifully day outside today weather is suppose to reach the high 50ths and well be playing nothing but the latest jams on 94.7 non stop, your listening to Miss Thang on 94.7 hot jams". I hit the annoying radio with my hands and tried to get back to my sexy dream I was having. That's when I heard some one banging on my bedroom door.

"Bella get your lazy ass outta bed before I come and there a bitch slap you, your gonna make us late" my annoying ass friend Jade yelled at me. Why did I decide to go to the same college as that bitch. I put the pillow over my head and tried to get a few more minutes of fucking sleep seeing as if I was up all night finishing my packing. Next thing I know I feel ice getting poured down my shirt. I jumped outta bed shock and pissed off.

"Jade you bitch, ima kick your ass" I shouted at her looking at my shirt drenched in water. My headlights were showing and I was fucking freezing.

"Well now that your awake" she said sweetly "get your bitch ass up so we can hit the fucking road, douche bag"

I threw my pillow at her and stomped off to my bath room grabbing my cloths I laid out for today. Today was my first day of college and I was leaving Forks with my best friend Jade, she's 5'8 with long black hair and green eyes and a body any girl would kill for, to attend UNC. We arranged to live in a dorm together my dad Charlie, Forks Chief of police, wasn't to happy about it being co ed but what could he do I'm 18 and I'm leaving. I mean I love my mother Renee and Charlie but there is no way I can stay in Forks forever like them. I pulled on my shorts and tank top since its not going to be raining in North Carolina and left my bathroom. I grabbed my sandals and sun glasses to head down stairs. Jade was in the kitchen eating an apple, she has to keep her body in shape for her football team, while my mom was making me chocolate pancakes. Well trying to make me chocolate pancakes but it's the thought that counts. I used to do all the cooking in the house, I have no idea what their gong to do now that I'm gone. My mother looked t me and got all teary eyed on me.

" Oh Bella your all grown up, leaving your poor old mom by her self" she sobbed on my shoulder. Not this again.

"Mom It's not like you'll never see me again and plus you have dad" I smile reassuringly. Just on cue my dad came stomping down the steps. He took one look at me and laughed trying to cover it up as a cough.

"Really dad I have no idea what your laughing at seeing how I'm about to leave and your going to have to deal with her" I smirked at him. Well he isn't laughing no more. Jade was trying to laugh quietly but only succeeded at chocking on her apple.

"Well we better hurry up if were going to beat traffic" Jade said hugging Charlie and Renee. I took my turn and told them I would call once we got there.

"Finally I thought your mom was going to lock our asses up and keep us their" she laughed, walking out on the porch.

"Yea Yea real funny lets go" I grabbed my phone and we made our way to my Nissan. It was a graduation present from my mom and dad.

"So you ready to party" she asked turning up the radio and waving her hands in the air.

"Jade college is about getting knowledge and becoming a better person" I said seriously looking over at her. We both busted out laughing.

"Yea right like your ass wont be trying to find you some hot ass to hook up with" she snorted. Damn she's makes me sound like a slut I mean yea I've been with a couple of people and I think sex is fun but way to make feel like a whore.

"You make me sound like some whore" I said looking over at her smirking.

"Keep your fucking eyes on the rode dick head, I want to make it to college in on piece, and you are a whore, slut" she said pinching my arm.

"Bitch" I mumbled under my breath but loud enough for her to hear.

"The one and only" she smiled at me. We listened to the radio the whole time and had to stop a couple of times before we finally reached it.

"Oh yea, let the games began because Jade is in the fucking house" she yelled as we were pulling up to our dorm.

As we walked to our dorm I took in the sight. Girls walking around in bathrobes, guys running through the hall way with nothing but boxers on. Wow I'm really in fucking college. Our room was number 220. We walked in and it was not impressive at all.

"Eww look at this shit, it looks like some thing in a hospital" Jade commented, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"How are we gonna get all our stuff up here" I asked because there is no was I'm carrying all the shit up here.

"Dear child have I taught you anything" she tsked and walked out into the hallway. She looked around until she spotted this big dude loading stuff up in this girls walked up to him an tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me with my stuff" she asked sweetly looking up through her eyes man was huge, and I mean huge. He was like 6'3 or something and his chest and biceps were filling out his white shirt nicely, he had curly brown hair and brown eyes, very cute and exactly Jade's type.

"Sure thing let me finish helping my sister and I'll come right over" he said with a cheesy smile. Jade said thank you and walked back to the room swaying her hips a bit.

"And that is how we get all our stuff up, take notes bitch" she said walking in our room. I just followed her in laughing.

"So bitch when's your first class" she asked taking her things she brought with her and putting them in drawers.

"Tommorow at nine am" I sighed, why the fuck did I sign up for morning classes.

"Sucks to be you" she laughed " mines at 3 tomorrow but I have practice after so I'll see you at lunch" Jade is the only girl on the football team. They weren't trying to let her in but being the lawyer she is she said she had all rights to it and she was willing to push the matter further. She tried out and kicked ass. She's studying law and me English Lit, so we knew we weren't gong to be seeing alot of each other when classes started. The big guy came in our room just as we were finished putting away the little things we carried up here.

"So you going to show me your car or what" he asked smiling at us. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yea sorry, I'm Bella and this is my friend Jade" I introduced leading him out to my car.

"I'm Emmett, nice to met ya" he said grabbing our boxes. We didn't have much so he could get all of it in two trips. I tried to help but since I'm a klutz Jade told me to stay in the room while they did it. After they were done he said goodbye and left. We unpacked our stuff and and went out walking to get a feel to the place. As we were walking past a frat house we saw Emmett in the yard trying to catch a over thrown football. Jade being Jade felt the need to show off and went and intercepted the ball jumping up in the air behind Emmett. Emmett looked completely shocked and Jade looked all smug.

"Nice catch Jade" he said as she handing him back the ball.

"I know" was all she said as she walked back over to me. All the guys were staring at her like a fucking dog drooling over a piece of meat. I looked away only to be captured by a pair of green eyes. He was staring at Jade like every one else but then his gaze flickered to me. He had bronze hair and was kinda pale. He had a nice body not as toned as Emmett but not skinny neither, more like lean. For some reason I couldn't look away. Well until Jade pinched me.

"Ow, bitch what the fuck is with you and pinching me" I yelled rubbing my arm.

"Lets go eat, I'm hungry" she said, and walked away. I have no idea why I love this girl so much. We found this little pizza shack and Jade got a salad and a slice of veggie pizza while I had pineapple.

"So class starts tommorow you excited" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"Hell no, why would that be exciting?" she asked "I am excited about practice to see the looks on all those eye candy faces when they see the new girl is not some huge chick with a beard, but a sexy ass bitch like my self" she said smacking her ass.

"Show em what your momma gave ya" I said smacking her on the ass, which caused alot of dudes to stare at us. I just winked at them and we headed back to our dorms. Boys are such pervs.

We laid down in our beds just soaking it all in. I mean we made it were in college. I could'nt help but think of the boy I saw this afternoon. How his bronze hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, his green eyes are what really captured my intrest. They made me think of home. The green grass, the green tress, hell the whole damn place was green but I miss it.

"Your thinking about the bronze god, aren't you" Jade said smirking at me.

"No actually I was thinking about home" I said half way telling the truth.

"Bitch please, I saw you staring at him like a piece of meat, and he was no better he was practically eye fucking you" she giggle.

"What ever I'm going to sleep" I said and turned away from her. She was still fucking giggling. That night I dreamed of all types of trouble me and Jade could get in at college.

* * *

**What ya think? The next chapters are onger, just had to start it off. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Damn, what the fuck is that smell. I looked over to see Tanya passed out beside me. Damn fucking morning breath. I pushed that stinking bitch off me and told her to get the fuck out. We have a very good arrangement, she makes me feel good, I make her feel good, in the morning she's suppose to be gone. They all know that. I've had almost every girl in her fucking sorority but she knows how to make me feel good better then all of them. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping that she's gone by the time I get out. It's the first day of college and I 'm looking forward to all the fresh meat. Being rich, handsome, and lets face it the size of my dick helps to, gives be a lot of perks at this school and my frat. I got dressed and headed down stairs, me, Emmett, and Jazz are the only sophomores with rooms. I saw Jazz playing his guitar on the couch, and went to sit by him.

"Where's Emmett" I asked knowing his ass isn't usually up this early.

"He had to help Alice and Rose move in their dorm room" he said stringing his guitar. Alice is my little sister and Jazz's girlfriend they've been going at it for 3 years. Emmett's with Rose, Jazz sister. I on the other hand have many girls. I don't do girlfriends.

"And why doesn't Alice have you over there" I asked because Alice can be a little bossy when she wants to be.

"I told her I had to work on my summer's project that's due today" he said smirking at me.

"What's the plan for today" I asked.

"Nothing much, every one's busy either with fixing classes or the party " he said tossing me beer. The day was pretty uneventful, since I don't start class until tomorrow. The guys are playing foot ball in the yard, I'm just admiring the view of all the Zeta's cheering for them. Dumb ass James over threw the ball and now Emmett's going to fall backwards on his ass trying to show off. Damn look at that hot ass chick that intercepted that ball. I mean she'd put Rose to shame. Long legs, sexy ass body, and her black hair with her green eyes gives her the features of a fucking model. I looked to see where she came from but my gaze got stuck on a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. Now she is sexy. Not exotic like the black haired one but more like a naughty librarian type. She had pink pouty lips and her bottom one was a little uneven with her top. I wanted to suck on it and hear moan my name. I was brought out off my little fantasy by Lauren biting on my ear. Usually that would be fucking hot, but not when she's cock blocking my way with the brunette.

"Come on baby, I haven't had any of you in a long time" she whispered seductively in my ear. I looked back over but the brunette was gone. Well might as well get my rocks off some where else. I lead Lauren to my room but I was still planning on talking to Emmett about that girl.

BPOV

My first day has been chaos. First I went to the wrong class and couldn't find mine, so I was late. Then I fell on my way to art history and bumped into this couple reaching second base. Ugh that was awkward. And to put the icing on the cake, I totally forgot Jades practice this after noon and I'm running late to pick her up. I'm going to be hearing this bitches mouth all night. I pulled up to the field and saw her talking to Emmett and this blonde. Whoa, she's almost as hot as Jade. She had legs for days, with blonde hair to the middle of her back and blue eyes, did I mention the super model body.

"Sorry I'm late, shitty first day" I apologized.

"No it's cool, Bella meet Rose, Emmett's girl friend" she introduced while checking her out. Yea she's bi or so she says.

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking her extended hand.

"Damn baby I'm so serious you should have seen this girl she was like a lighten bolt on that field, she kicked our ass" he said to Rose, pounding Jade's fist.

"Please, she's already big headed, don't add to that" I smirked at Jade. She just shrugged it off because she knew I was fucking right.

"Ya have to come to the Kappa's party tomorrow" Emmett asked looking at me and Jade.

"You know I'm there" Jade said looking at me. Well what the fuck.

"Sure, sure, we'll be there" I said to them and headed back to the car.

"So I take it they liked you" I asked.

"Bell's you should have seen there faces when I came out there, all shocked and shit, then we did shirts verses skins, obviously I was on the shirts side and we killed them, it was fucking hilarious" she laughed.

"Aww way to make ya momma proud" I said putting make hand over my heart like I was touched.

"Did you see Emmett's girl friend" she said motioning her hands like she was squeezing her tits "she was hot"

"I know, she was really hot even for me and I don't do clits" I laughed.

"Man, I was thinking about hooking up with him to, maybe I can get them to agree to a threesome" she said smiling like a damn fool.

"Jade keep your head in the game, were going to that party tomorrow and I don't know what I'm going to wear" I said as I was unlocking the door to our dorm.

"WAIT" this tiny girl screamed running toward me.

"Hi I'm Alice and I couldn't help but over hear you talking about shopping, I mean the party, well parties do usually lead to shopping so I guess shopping but no you were talking about the party so yea the party, would that happen to be the Kappa's party" she asked all in one breath.

"Yea" I said not so sure what she was getting at.

"Well my boyfriend's a Kappa and my best friend's boyfriend is one to, so were both going and I don't mind if you guys want to come along, I mean we could go shopping and every thing" she said. Wow how does she say that without breathing.

"Aww thanks tinker bell" Jade said patting her on the head. That didn't seem to bother Alice.

"Great well my room is right down there, how about me and Rose meet you two around three tomorrow and we'll go shopping" she squealed.

"Ok, thanks" I said and walked into our room.

"Wow she's full of energy, to bad she has a boyfriend" Jade sighed.

"Jade you've only every been out with dudes and one girl yet you swear your bi maybe it was just Angela you had a thing for" I said looking at her expectantly.

"Maybe, I just like guys better but I still think girls are hot" she shrugged spinning around in the laptop chair.

"Whatever" I said.

"Hey look who called" she said pointing to the phone. Jacob. I haven't talked to him in a while. We were best friends, and we some times hooked up but we were more friends then anything.

"I'll call him back later, I'm going to sleep" I yawned. Conversations with Jake usually lasted hours anyway.

00000000

So were out looking for some thing to wear tonight with our new friend Alice, and guess who, Emmett's Rose. Alice is like a shopping Nazi. We've been to like 5 stores but she said none of them would do my body justice. I kinda like her, she's like a feisty pixie. Rose is like another Jade, so their getting along great. We entered the 6th store and I told Alice she better find something in this one or I quit. So here I am trying on my 700th outfit. It's real sexy, low rise jeans and a black top that shows my lower belly. I came out the dressing room and Alice was doing a little happy dance. I guess this ones a keeper.

"Damn Bella, if I didn't know how much of a bitch you are, I might hit on you" Jade said.

"Ha, ha" I mumbled popping her in the head.

"She has a point Bella, I've only known you a day and you've be bitching about shopping the whole time, that can be a turn off" Alice laughed. I looked to Rose for her snippy comment.

"Don't give me the evil eyes bitch, but yes you look like sex on legs" she said looking at me up and down.

"Aww don't you know how to make a girl feel all warm inside" I said.

"Come on bitch thats the one, lets head home and take a nap" Jade said yawning. Practice must be wearing her out already, they had one early this morning around 5.

"No, when we get home we'll be getting ready for the party" Alice said. Me and Jade looked at her like she was crazy.

"The party isn't for 3 hours" I said as we were leaving the store.

"We have to do our make up, and facials, I mean we'll be pushing it with only three hours" Alice explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No way,you go ahead and play with Bells but pixie bitch I'm going to fucking sleep" Jade warned. Me and Rose laughed while Alice glared at her.

"Alice leave Jade alone before she tackles your ass" Rose said. Alice just pouted like a two year old.

"Yea and I might cope a feel while I'm at it" Jade said smirking at Alice.

"Keep your hands to your self, or I'll get Jasper on your ass" Alice warned.

"Hey if he's like any other man, he might tie your ass down and let me take advantage of you" Jade joked. She's such a perv.

"She's right Alice, dudes eat that gay shit up" Rose said smaking my ass.

"Hey, keep your hands to your self before I get Jade to force you and Emmett into a threesome" I warned. Alice chocked on her gum, while Rose busted out laughing.

"I guess thats a no, huh" Jade said lookng sheepishly at Rose.

"Only in your dreams bitch" Rose said looking at Jade's shocked face.

"You've been spying on my dreams" Jade said smacking Roses ass.

"Hey kill the girl on girl action" I said realizing that half the men in the mall were staring at us. We all busted out laughing. Then this skanking looking blonde bumped into Jade.

"Watch where your going goldy locks" Jade said to the girl. The girl looked at her other blonde friend and turned towards us.

"Why dont you watch where your going lesbo" she said in a sniding tone. Uh oh.

"Barbie dont mess with me today, my muscles are sore and I dont feel like kicking your ass" Jade warned. But no the bitch is obviously stupid becasue she didn't walk away.

"What Rose, Emmett wasn't performong so you had to get your pleasures from a women, but I did have to take a second look to make sure she was a woman so I guess I can see why you were confused" the bitch said smacking her friends hand. Jade couldn't control her self anylonger and she punched that bitch in her face. I heard the crack of her nose and flinched away from the sound because that shit sounded painful.

"You stupid dyke I think you broke her nose" the other blonde said. Are these girls taking stupid pills or do they want Jade to bash their face in.

"Come on Jade, live Jessica alone, I think Lauren has taking a beaten for both of them" Alice said, but just as we were walking away the mall security stoped us.

"I'm going to need you to come with me" he said to Jade.

"What did I do wrong Mr. RentaCope" Jade whined.

"You just assulted this young lady" he said ponting to Lauren.

"Hey that bitch was asking for it" Rose said with her hands o her hips. The cop was practically drooling at her before he regained his composure.

"Yea why dont you mind your fucking business" Jade yelled really fucking aggravated and I wasn't to close behind.

"Excuse me sir but I would like to point out that she provoked Jade and that everyone around us saw that" Alice said pointing to all the people that gathered around us.

"Uh, ok well I still might have to ask you girls to leave" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine, we were leaving anyway" I said grabbing Jade and Rose's hands. We spent the whole afternoon talking about Jade's mean left hook. She took a nap but that didn't stop Alice from putting her make up on. It was so funny watching Jade just sleeping there while Alice put her make up on. She already did mine which she persisted she do. She gave me smokey eyes to go with the black top and a light sheen lip gloss on my lips. Alice was wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink stripless top. Rose had a red dress the fit her like a glove and came down to her lower thigh. Jade had picked out a green shirt with the back out and black jeans. That is why Alice did her make up in a smokey kind of way but she added green glitter to her eye shadow. While she was applying red lipstick to Jade's mouth Jade's arm shot out and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Pixie bitch, I'm going to chop your tits off"Jade said opening her eyes and narrowing them at Alice.

"Jade you should be thanking me you look hot and all you have to do now is your hair, I would have done it myself but your very ticklish on your scalp" she giggled.

"Thats my sweet spot baby" she winked at Alice. She got dressed and we were all headed towards the Kappa's house. Wow this place is fucking awesome. A blonde surfer looking dude and Emmett walked up to us, looking at him I knew he had to be Jasper because Alice would not stop fucking talking about, so I probably knew more about him then myself.

"Jasper I'd like you to meet my new best friends Bella and Jade" Alice introduced.

"I'ts nice to meet you both" Jasper said with a southern drawl.

"Oh yes it is" Jade said looking him up and down "tink you have very nice taste"

"Thanks Jade, and no we can't have a threesome" she sighed. Jasper spit his beer out and looked at Alice with excitement in his eyes. Emmett was just standing there with his jaw on the floor. Me and Jade just started cracking up laughing because thats probably exactly what she was thinking.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked looking at Jade. She just shrugged and took his beer out of his hand and started sipping on it.

"Oh, baby don't worry about" Rose said hugging on to Emmett. Just then I saw a very pissed looking Jessica and a bruised up Lauren making their way over to us.

"Don't look now but its time for round two" I said to Jade pointing to the angry looking blondes approaching us.

"What the fuck are you dykes doing here" Lauren yelled at me and Jade.

"Lauren I think there's something on your face, wait thats your nose, if you want I could make your eye match" Jade asked sweetly.

"Or if you like, I wouldn't made giving you a matching one Jessica" I said just as sweetly.

"Whatever whores, that was a cheap shot, I bet you wont try it again" she dared Jade. Bad move. Jade jumped at her but Emmett got in the way and got hit in the eye.

"Shit" he hissed grabbing his eye.

"Oh my god, Emmett I'm so sorry" Jade apologized.

"Damn Jade you hit harder then Jazz" he joked earning a slap in the head from Jazz. Lauren and Jessica disappeared after Jade threw the .

"Emmett,dude, you okay" said the bronze haired boy from yesterday.

"Yea this chick can really throw a punch" Emmett said rubbing his eye.

"Bella, Jade, this is my brother Edward" Alice chirped.

"Your a fine specimen of a man" Jade said nodding approvingly.

"Yes,Yes I would have to agree" I laughed. I mean the dude was fine.

"Thanks" he said winking at me. Well this could be fun. Rose and Emmett left "to make his eye feel better" yea sure, and Alice took Jade to meet some guy named Casey. So it's just me and Edward. Yummy.

* * *

******I LOVE JADE!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Dude I mean she's fucking hot, and she plays football" Emmett said for the hundredth time. The chick that intercepted Emmett's catch yesterday is now on his football team and he wont shut the fuck up about her. If he didn't have Rose he probably trying to get with her this very moment. I tried to casually ask him about the girl she had been with but all I got was a name. Bella. Well he said that he invited them to the party, and they said they'd come so I should get to meet her soon. I figure a few minutes of conversation, I tell her I'm interested and I'd have her going down on me in a hour. The day went by slowly, I didn't have shit to do and every one in the house were in classes. I wrote a new composition on my piano, finished all my work, and I've already gotten two blow jobs but I'm fucking bored.

"Hello Edward" Aroara sang as she walked in my room. She is my only real girl friend, she walked up to me one day and I thought she was trying to hook up because she is fucking sexy I mean I love brown hair and she has legs for days with grey eyes that look to hold the sercrets of the world, anyway she grabed my face and kissed me, so here I am thinking I'm about to hook up and she looks at me and says "Thanks for that, I told this perv you were boyfriend" ever since then we've been friends. I think she's the only girl I know that I have'nt slept with besides my friends girls, even though I did sleep with James girl but she was asking for it.

"Hey A, watsup"

"I need an outfit for tonight but I dont know what I should go as, I was thinking either a sluttly maid or naughty school girl" she said holding up these to outfit that looked more like pieces of lingerie.

"It's not a costum party you know" I asked her.

"Babyboy how am I suppose to be the center of attention if I'm not different" She said cocking her head to the side. She loved the spotlight thats why she's a drama major.

"Well then I'd go with the school girl outfit, thats fucking hot" I said looking at her up and down.

"Thanks babe, so what are you doing in here all by your lonesome" she asked as she flooped on my bed.

"Nothing, I'm fucking bored" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well we could alwasy fool around" she said looking up at me through her lashes.

"Really"

"Of course not you idiot" she giggled slapping my arm.

"You cant blame a guy for trying"

"Whatever, now what we could do is talk about this girl that has you all loppy"

"What girl" I asked scratching my head.

"What ever girl you were talking to Emmett about, and before you say anything I was not easedropping I just happened to be in the kitchen with Mike at the time"

"Huh" I snorted. I hate Mike he' thinks of himself as gods gife to women. " Well her name is Bella and she fucking hot I mean she's like a mini you"

"Aww well she sounds like a keeper"

"Sure maybe for a few hours"

"Your such a pig if I had any common sense I would stay far away from you"

"Good thing you dont then" I said giving her my lazy grin.

"Your such an ass" she said rubbing my head.

"Thank you very much"

"You want to go see if we can find my next baby daddy" she asked playing with my hair. I leaned into her touch, she's like the sexy big sister I never had. Eww.

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure your going to take me anyway" I grumbled to myself.

"My Eddie is so smart" she said dragging me out of my room. Damn if only it was the other way around.

00000000

The party is fucking rowdy, but I cant seem to find this Bella. I was about to just fucking forget her when I saw that Jade chick punch Emmett in the face. Damn that shit looked painful. I walked over there to see what happened when I came face to face with Bella.

"Jade, Bella this is my brother Edward" Alice chirped. Jade and Bella called me a fine specimen of a man. This should be fun.

"Wow that was subtle" Bella laughed, sipping on her friends drink that she stole the hell is she talking about, is she drunk.

"What the hell are you talking about" I asked.

"Seriously dude they just like set us up" she said still laughing.

"Well lets not disappoint them" I said smirking at her.

"Oh no your not one of those guys are you" she said with mock horror.

"That depends as to what you mean"

"A charming pretty boy with a crooked grin that has a different sleeping partner every night" she said looking me up and down after finishing her cup. She actually is very beautiful, and very fesity.

"Well thats kinda harsh don't ya think"

"Not really,so how bout a drink" she said walking towards the kitchen. I just followed her there. She grabbed some punch and hopped up on the stool.

"So Edward how bout we go up to your room and talk" Well that got my dicks attention or should I say at attention.

"Uh, sure, yea this way" I said leading her upstairs. Wow this was easier then I thought. She walked in my room and flooped down on my bed.

"Nice bed, it's really comfy"she slurred. Maybe she is drunk.

I went to sit next to her just thinking of all the things I wanted to do to that body. She sat up and took my face in her hands. She was staring intently in my eyes then she crashed her lips into mine. Her lips were so soft and she tasted better then anything I'e ever tasted in my life. She traced her tongue over my bottom lip asking to enter. I did'nt deny her. She was moaning while she straddled me. She broke our lips apart but I could'nt keep my lips off her. I went to kissing and sucking on her neck. She removed her shirt and tossed it on the floor. I took a moment to discard mine. She was licking her way up my chest and took one of my nipples into her mouth tugging gently.I couldn't take it any longer I had to have her. We had the most passionate sex I have ever had. I drifted off to sleep with the smell of her strawberry hair in my face as she snuggled into my chest. I couldn't help but think how I never wanted to let her go again.

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of buzzing. Ugh when did I set my alarm. Wait, my alarm wasn't set. Suddenly I was aware that I wasn't the only one in the bed, also that I wasn't in my room. I also had a really bad hangover, what the fuck was I drinking last night. I tried to roll over but someones arm wrapped around my waist just pulled me back to his chest. I turned around to see Edward. And he was naked, wait I'm naked. Shit. I wiggled out off his hold and went searching around his room for my cloths. What the fuck was I thinking, I haven't been here a week and I'm already going to be known as the campus slut. I put my cloths on and was trying to quietly sneak out when I heard him groan.

"Bella, is that you"

_Shit, maybe I should say no._

_Yea like he cant't look up and see your face dumbass._

_Shut up._

"Uh no" I said hoping he fall back to sleep,he chuckled and looked up at me with his piercing green eyes. He was propped up on his elbow, staring at me with some sort of emotion his eyes.

"Where are you rushing off to" he asked rubbing the back off his neck.

"Um, well I don't usually fuck em and leave em but I also dont usually sleep with guys I just meant 5 minutes ago" I said looking at him with regret in my eyes. What the fuck was I thinking, Alice is going to kick my ass. He was staring at me like I had just kicked him in the gut.

"Oh" was all he had to say. I picked up what little dignity I had and walked out his room with out another word. On my walk back to the dorm, I was trying to remember what the hell happened last night. But all I remember is Jade punching that Emmett in the face, then I was introduced to Edward, I started drinking Jades punch......oh. Well thats what I get for drinking some thing I had no idea what is was. I guess it's part of the college experience. I walked in my room and was met by Jade staring at me like she just won the lottery.

"You slept with the bronze god" she stated with a huge ass grin on her face waiting for me to deny it.

"Yes" I whispered hanging my head in shame. To my surprise she jumped up and attacked me.

"This is great, its your first week at college and you already slept with one of the hottest guys here" she squealed. I should have known Jade would have made this into a good thing.

"Jade I'm a whore" I said sadly cocking my head to the side with my puppy dog eyes,

"But your my whore" she wrapped her arms around me in a sisterly embrace. I laughed at her and patted her head.

"Yea,yea whatever I nedd a shower" I grabbed my towel,soap, and strawberry shampoo and went take shower. After my shower I put on some tan capris and a while tank top, with sandles. I really didn't feel like blow drying my hair so I just put it in a curly pony tail and decided to go natural today. Jade already left for breakfast with her friend she meant last . So I decided to go out by my self. As I entered the dining hall I bumped into this boy from my poetry class.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I said getting my self from ontop of him.

"No problem, hey it's Bella right, I'm Embry" he said extending his hand out. I shook his hand smiling up at him. He was really sexy. He looked to be Native American because of his cooper skin color, he was vey bulit, his black hair was tied back to a pony tail and he had the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. You could see his smile lines on the sides of his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that emphasized his muscles with some tan shorts. He was also very tall, maybe not to other people but he looked to be about 6'2 and that was really tall compared to me.

"Nice to meet you Embry, I really liked your writing style" I commented.

"Thanks, hey mind if I sit with you" he asked grinning down at me. I couldn't help but smile back he had this serene affect about him.

"Not at all" We greabbed some breakfast and found a sit around the back of the dining hall.

"So Bella, how ya liking college so far"

"It's ok, sure has alot of surprises" I said thinking about this morning. "How about you"

"Oh well I'm a sophomore, so same old same old" he shrugged.

"Lucky you only 2 years left" I said picking at my eggs.

"I wish, I'm actually thinking about going after my masters" he laughed. Wow cute and smart.

"Cute and smart, your girl friend must be very proud" I said smiling at him.

"I dont have a girl friend , I'm gay" he said looking at me with a serious expression. GAY! HOW THE HELL CAN SOME ONE THAT PERFECT BE GAY!

"Oh, good for you" I said meekly, playing with my fingers. I looked up at him to see him holding his breath. Then he started cracking up.

"I'm just kidding Bella, you should have seen your face" he said still crackling like a hyena.

"That was so not funny" I said smacking him in the arm. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. After he was done his with his joke he loked at me and smirked.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself but really I dont have a girlfriend, what about you"

"Me either we just broke up last week I told her I didn't want a long distance relationship" I said putting up a sad expression.

"You mean him"

"No her, I AM bi" I said with a seriuos expression. He looked like I just told him I was a famous actress or something.

"Really?" he aasked skeptically.

"Yes" I said giving him my best winnng smile.

"Oh well I know this girl that might be interested in meeting you, she right ocer there" he said pointing he was about to yell or her when I jumped over the table and covered his mouth with my hand.

"What are you doing I was just kidding" I hissed. I took my hand away and gave him a anooyed look.

"So was I" he said smiling at me like a idiot.

"I hate you" I said pouting.

"I doubt that" he said winking at me. We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways. I was walking back to my dorm when I was snatched int another room.

"What the fuck" I screamed . I turned aroung to see a very angry pixie glaring at me. "Hey Alice"

"Don't hey Alice me, how could you fall for Edward, he's like the biggest playboy alive and you fell for him" she said looking up at me with anger in her eyes. For someone so small she's scary.

"I didn't fall for him, I slept with him, wait that makes me sound like a hoe, I just had a lapse in judgement, and I thought you wanted me to fall for him thats why you left us alone" I said annoyed with her for that fact.

"No, I just wanted you to see what an ass he was because I saw you looking a him all dopey eyed"

"Oh, my bad"

"So you really dont like him" she said staring at me critically.

"No it was like a one time thing"

"Like a hump and dump, hit and quit, fuck em and leave em.."

"Oh my god I said the exact thing to your brother this morning" I laughed , she stared at me for a moment before she started laughing to.

"Thank god, I thoight I was gong to lose my new best friend because of a little crush on Edward" she said plopping down on her bed. Her room was similar to mine except hers was really pink.

"So whatcha doing today" I asked since I had no plans what so ever.

"Well I was waiting to see what Rose was doing but she wont answer my text messages, probably to wrapped up in Emmett, but since you seem to have no plans how about me you and Jade go hang out at the Hook Up"

"Whats the Hook Up" I asked.

"Only the hottest hang out place ever, all the hot guys hang there, its like a bar and a club put together" she said matter of factly.

"Sounds like fun"

"Great, now wheres my favorite sexbuddy"

"Your what" I asked looking at her side ways.

"Oh that what I call Jade" she said like that was completely normal.

"I dont know she said she was going to breakfast with that guy Casey" I shrugged. Alice let out a ear piercing squeal.

"I knew that would hit it off" she said doing her little happy dance.

"I'll send her a text" I pulledout my phone to text Jade.

**bitch where u be - Bella**

**none ur damn business - Jade**

**dont test me I'll sick Alice on u - Bella**

**i'm tlking 2 my coach - Jade**

**when u coming home we want to hang out - Bella**

**be there in 5 - Jade**

"She'll be here in 5 minutes" I was about to sit down when Alice started to drag me to my room.

"Bella we have to find you some thing to wear" She expressed. Save me.

* * *

******Bella is not a whore, she just made a mistake. Or did she??**

**Review!!Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

When we arrived at The Hook Up the place was crowed with college students. Jade was boncing her head to the beat of the music. It was like a bar mixed with a club but you could tell this place was made for college students because there was also sitting areas where students were doing all types of things. Some talking, so reading, ( evern though I dont see how they can read with this loud music) some were even debating over subjects. Then there was the sports section that was where the bar was, there were three big flat screens, one playing football channels, one playing basketball channels, and one playing baseball.

The dance floor was in between the two and it was croed with people. One girl was walking around ina nurse outfit, how weird. Jade was really excited about tonight becasue she was meeting up with Casey. I was excited to finally meet him, seeing as if he captured Jades attention so fast. Jade had dressed up just for him seeing as if she was going to wear her jeans and tank top but Alices insisted that Casey would like to see her in some thing more sexy. So Jade decided to wear her black low rise jeans with her green strappless shirt and black heels. Alice on the other hand decided to go crazy and wear some type of pink tutu dress, it had spaghetti straps and ended around her mid thigh. She had on 5 inch pink heels. I didnt really have a choice on what I was wears Alice commanded I wear it, not that I was complaining. She let me wear capris so for that I was thankful. But she made me switch to black capris and a off the shoulder shirt with black heels. Suddently I saw this blond guys walking towards us. He very attractive. He had hazel eyes while his blond hais shagged in his face. He was obviously in to some type of sport because he was almost as built as Emmett if not more. He approached us and scoped Jade in a breath taking hug.

"Put me down you big buffon" Jade squealed hitting him on on the head but you could how happy she was with him. He set her down and turned to me. He smiled a million dollar smile at me and grabbed me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella" he said in my hair. He was squeezing the living day lights out of me.

"Put me down you over grown bear" I coughed. he set me down and patted my head. "It's nice to meet you to Casey"

"What about Alice" Alice said looking very upset a Casey for ignoring her. He was about scope her up in a hug when she gave him the death glare. "Mess my outfit up and you die". He obviously knew not to try her because he hust patted her head.

"Well I'm going to get some thing to drink, come on Bella" Alice said grabbing me by the arm. Really she wanted to give Jade and Casey some time alone but she sisnt need to rip my arm off in the process.

"Damn Alice I would have come anyway no need to bruise me" I said swating at her hand.

"We want something fruity but not alot of alcohol my friend" she pointd to me " isn't able to hold hers woth out sleeping with some ass" she said smiling at the bartender. He was looking at me with a shocked face and excitement in his eyes.

"Thanks Alice" I said dryly. Suddently I felt hands over my eyes and breathing by my face.

"Guess who" said a very familiar voice, but it wasn't until he laughed that I knew who it was.

"It wouldn't happen to be my gay friend, would it" I said smiling thinking about his reaction.

"I'm not gay Bella stop saying that" he said after he turned me ariound. There stood Embry looking as handsom as ever.

"Sorry Em" I said hugging him. He hugged me back and then pated my head. Why the fuck do people keep patting me like a damn dog.

"Alice this is my friend Embry, Embry, this is Alice" Em walked up to her and tried to hug her but she jumped away.

"Watch the outfit Tarzan" Alice said glaring at him. He walked backup to her and kissed her hand.

"Aw if I didn't have the love of my life I would so steal you from Bella" she said smirking at me. Em looked at me with a hand over his heart.

"You want to be the love of my life" he proposed with big puppy eyes.

"It would ne my honor" I said doing a curtsy. Alice was giggling while me and Em started to fake ball room dance. The bartender came back with two red mixed drinks.

"What are they" I asked eyeing them skeptically.

"There called Passion Drops, really it's crushed ice with strawberry flavoring and just a little tequila" he said smirking at me. I took the drinks from him a sipped some.

"Hoy crap this is fucking delicious, Em you have to try some" I said handing my drink over to him. He took a sip and scrunched his nose up.

"Ew Bella this is a chicks drink" he said handing Alice her drink.

"Mmm" she hummed in appreciation.

"Chicks" Em said shaking his head. Then "Sex Therapy" by Robin Thicke came on.

"Oh my god Bella this is my song" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the the dance floor I grabbed onto Em and dragged him along with us.

Alice grabbed spome random guy and started dancind with him. Em put his hands on my waist and I started grinding into him.I could feel that he was enjoying this dance...alot. He put his mout by my neck and his breath was giving me goose bumbs. But before I could turn around some one grabbed me by the arm. Suddently I was dancing on Jade and Alice making a sandwich, me in the middle. I saw Em on the side biting on his lip. A crowd started to form around us, Jade started to grind into me but I couldn't hold it in any longer and I started to giggle. It was like the trance was broken after the song because then Alice and Jade were laughing right along with me and the crowd started to disappear. Casey was on the dance floor doing the sprinkler, so I went over to where he was and started doing the running man. Alice was saw us and came over to us and started to do the jerk. Jade started to drop it and Em was doing the cuetip. We were getting all types of stares but we couldn't care less. We talked and danced until 12 because Jade had pratice in the morning and I had a 9 o clock class. Em gave me a peck on the cheek when we were leaving and I couldn't help but think that I had woken up in another mans roonm this morning but I was flirting and dancing seductively with one I had meant just today. Damn I am a whore. I have to work on that. Once we hit the beds we fell stright to sleep.

000000000

Classes are coming along great and Em was even in some of my evening classes. Me and Em haven't really found out what our relationship is, were like flirting friends. I haven't talk to Edward since that horrible one night stand 3 weeks ago. I mean I don't remember how it was but the morning was pretty horrible. I see him every now and then but every time we make eye contact I try to find the quickest escape route. Jade and Casey are inseparable and him being on the basketball team and her on the football team makes them like the ultimate couple. I've got to know Jasper, Rose and Emmett better and we just clicked. I really think Casey and Emmett are brothers that were separated a birth. They are both huge and annoyingly funny. I refer to them as the twins. Casey thinks it's hilarious but Emmett hates that I call Casey twin 1 and he's number 2. I tried to explain that even though I knew him first, Casey and I were friends first. Now were all laying around in the middle of the foot ball field, Jades and Emmetts practice just ended and we didn't know what we were doing today or this weekend so I went and layed in the grass and soon every one followed.

"We could watch a movie" Alice suggested,shes been trying to find something to do ever since she saw the grass was staining her pants.

"I dont feel like a movie" Casey said.

"We could play strip poker" Emmett said grining at Rose, she ducked her head and blushed. There seems like an interesting story.

"Dude I really dont want to see your dick" Jazz grimaced.

"Like you haven't already" Emmett snorted. Ew.

"I dont want to know" Em said covering his ears.

"Can we do something already this grass is itchy" Rose complained scratching her legs. I dont see why she's wearing the short ass shorts any way it's like 60 degress.

"Maybe if you covered more of your ass then you wouldn't be getting grass stains in your cooch" Jade said flicking pieces of grass at had everyone laughing but were silenced by Roses glare.

"Come on babe, she's just kidding" Emmett said trying to calm her down.

"No I wasn't" Jade shrugged. Every one looked at Jade like she'd grown a second head, well not me because I'm use to her.

"Jade, your a bitch" Rose said patting her head.

"I'd be your bitch if you'll let me" Jade joked smiling at her. Case fake glared at Rose.

"Stay a way from my woman,woman" Case threatened hiding Jade under his shirt.

"Don't worry about me sweets I happen to like this view" she said doing some thing to make Case shiver, and pull her from under his shirt.

"Ew, get a room" I said scrunching my nose up in disgust, Em snickered while he was laying in my hair.

"After you two" Jade said giving Emmett a high five.

"You guys I know what we should do" Alice squealed clapping her hands together like a 2 year old. We all looked at her waiting for her to continue but she was still squealing and celebrating for whatever she had planned.

"Are you going to share any time soon pixie" I said annoyed that she still hadn't told us what made her so freaking giddy.

"Lets rent a hotel room and play truth or dare" she grinned. We all looked at each other and smiled. This should be fun. We headed home to pack our cloths and were goimg to meet up at the hotel later.

Usually when I play true or dare there are very explicit types of dares, or some really outrageous ones. So I didn't know what to pack but I did want to bring my bathing suit just in case I'm dared to jump in the ocean or somthing.

_Yea because there are so many oceans around here..idiot_

_Ok well what about a pools at hotels and thats makes you an idito to_

_Like you've never jumped into a pool naked before _

_....Yea but not infront of my flirt friend_

_True_

_Ha....dumbass_

"Bellllllla" Alice yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face. What an annoying pixie.

"What" I yelled back, annoyed at her for interrupting my self monolog.

"You were like zoned out, I've been calling your name for like 2 minutes" Alice said looking annoyed.

"My bad, sorry for snapping, so ready togo" I asked smiling, but she looked worried for some reason.

"Um Bella I have some thing to tell you and I dont want you to be upset because I love you and this is totally Emmetts fault so theres no reason to give me the death glare and I will totally help you kill him or castrate him if that makes you feel better but don't hurt Jasper he just didn't want tobe rude to his best friend it's totally not his fault I mean..." Alice rambled aving her hands every where.

"Alice breath" she took in a big breath and looked at me with puppy gog eyes "Alice please just tell me I promise not to give you the death glare" I said smiling reassurely at her.

"edwrscmngwitus" she mummbled looking at her feet.

"Alice seriously I promise not to get angry" I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug and kissed the top of her head. She held on to me tightly.

"Edwards coming with us" she whisper and help onto me tighter. I froze in her ...ME. I stepped back out her hug and glared at her.

"You said no death glare"she pouted.

"How" I said only able to get that ione word out.

"Well Emmett and Jazz were packing and Edward asked what they were up to so Em told him and Jazz invited him along, I guess he forgot about your incounter" she said playing with her hands.

"Why" I said still unable to form complete sentences.

"I guess they dont see him that much because they're always with us"

"Fine, I mean this wont be that awkward, I pretty sure he's forgotten all about it" I lied. No way he's forgotten, every time I see him he's looking at me all weird.

"Great, now lets go, Rose rode with Emmett and Jade with Case, Em and Edward will meet us there, I stayed to break the news to you" she smiled.

"Yea lets go" I mumbled not that interested in going anymore.

As we got closer to the hotel I was trying to find some excuse to get me out of this night. Alice couldn't be more excited, lucky little pixie. We we finally arrived at the hotel, I was in full panic mode. I had my seat in a death grip.

"Come on Bella , it's not as bad as you're making it" Alice huffed trying to pull me out of my seat. She's much stronger then you would think.

"Alice, please dont make me do this" I pleaded. But it was no use with one final pull she finlly got me out the car. I looked up at the hotel we rented for the weekend. It was huge, and looked to be very expensive. If I wasn't about to have a very awkward enounter I might actually be excited about this weekend.

"Bella, don't make me call Case to drag your ass up their" Alice threaten.

"Fine" I pouted. We went to check in and was greeted by a woman that looked to be a model. She had to be at least 5'9, with curves in all the right had strawberry blonde hair with this big baby blue eyes. Jade must have loved her.

"Hello my name is Tanya, how can I help you" she said giving us a smile.

"Hello Tanya, we have a suite under the name Cullen" Alice said smiling happily at her. I think I saw Tanya grimance, but I can't be sure because as soon as I saw it she covered it up with a less genuine smile.

"Cullen, right well your party is already here waiting on you, you have suite 456, thats on the top floor all the way down the right of the hall, our bellhp will help you with any luggage you may have with you , the elevators are to your left, is there any thing else I can get you this evening" she said like a rehearsed line with a fake smile on. I wonder what her problem is. I couldn't tell if Alice noticed because she was still all smiles.

"No that will be all, thank you Tanya" Alice said politely.

"Well then please enjoy your stay and have a nice evening" Tanya said still smiling fakely. We refused the bellhops help because Jazz had already picked up Alice bags and I just had one suitcase. Once we were in the elevators I looked at Alice to see if she had noticed how weird Tanya was acting.

"Hey Alice did you notic how Tanta acted when you said your name was Cullen" I asked.

"Yea, but I figured she might just be upset because she can't afford to be in a suite" Alice shrugged. I never thought of that. We walked up to the door but before we could open it we came face to face with my worst .

* * *

**Yup this should be funny!! Review please!!! **


End file.
